Believe In Things You Cannot See!
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: They say that mermaids don't exist. They say that many things don't exist, actually. But, what if they did exist? Waiting for their 16th Birthday to come along, so they can see our world? But, even so, how can a love between a human member of the royal family and a person from the sea work? Blossick,maybe includes Blues and Greens.


Blue. Blue and wet. That's how most people would describe the ocean. Wide and stretching on and on. And what lives in it?

''What, are you stupid? Fish, of course! Fish and others animals!'' That's the answer you'd receive, if you just happened to ask a person. If you're lucky, they won't scoff at you while looking like you're supposed to be _born_ with that knowledge. Of course, they would have never thought of other things like…

''Mermaids? What are you, a little kid? Those things are just fairy tales!'' Call it what you'd like; ignorance, lack of imagination but that's reality. No person would've ever thought that maybe, just maybe, somewhere beyond the horizon, creatures like mermaids could be found.

It was a night like that. Dark skies, golden stars to illuminate the horizons, and a big full moon to boot. The sound of partying was unmistakable in the wide, open ocean, disturbing the silence that should've taken place. Humans of all sizes danced all across the ship, from big men to small, doll-like women and children. A small squirrel was running around on the deck, yet no one paid any mind to it as it skipped around their feet. They only laughed and gulped down another mug of beer. Music played loud and clear and singers sung sailor songs.

A single person, witnessing the scene from afar, paid no mind at the ship slowly drifting away, ducking under water with a splash. It slowly swam deeper and deeper into the water, hiding behind rocks on some occasions, if it saw a predator coming its way.

Finally, the person arrived at its destination.

A town deep below the surface dragged on and on, a tall, light blue palace with a golden, swirly roof at its center. 2 tall towers were placed beside the palace, slightly shorter than the palace itself, with 2 big, round windows in the middle. Numbers of dark blue houses stretched out from beside the castle, people with fish tails swimming around. Illuminating the town were lamps with golden clams inside, while all other lights were turned off.

The person-ahem, the merman with light blue eyes and golden hair swam towards one of the towers, where various people waited for him with eager faces. The most eager of them all, though, was a small, copper-haired merchild, with big, round red eyes and a red and black tail.

''Hey. I'm back.'' The merman greeted with a polite bow, his dark and light blue tail swaying to keep him in place.

''How was it, how was it?!'' An impatient voice cried in excitement, small hands gripping firm biceps tightly, earning a chuckle from his family. ''Calm down, Brick.'' The blonde boy said with a chuckle, gently prying his brother off him to give himself some space. He knew that Brick was a very impatient person; who wouldn't be, when they loved the world above so much, yet they're forbidden to see it? But, the conversation will have to wait for later.

''You're early, Boomer. Did something happen?'' an older merman mused, his green and black hair fluttering behind him, while he averted his violet eyes to his son in question. Boomer only shook his head.

''No. I'm just not interested in the human world much is all.'' He told his father with a sweet smile, rolling his shoulders and neck. ''My muscles hurt from all the swimming I did today, though. It's not easy to be 16.''

The king laughed. ''I know it isn't, Boomer. Our little Brick over there is quite eager to turn 16, though. Must have come from his mother's side.''

''Oi, dinner's gonna turn cold if you keep chatting here so you should come eat.'' Butch, the 2nd oldest of the brothers chimed into the conversation, holding Brick to his chest while the other struggled to get out of the grip or at least pry the hand from his mouth so he could find out more.

''I bet this little guy would love to know what you saw Booms, so we really should hurry.'' He already started moving out of the room, swaying his black and green tail up and down while looking back at his father and brother with an amused smirk. The 9 year old Brick finally gave in and stopped trashing, a childish pout finding its way to his mouth. He guessed he could wait until dinner ends. That doesn't mean he'll be happy with that though...

''You know, it's a wonder how Butch is maturer and almost stronger than you, yet he's only 12. That definitely came from his father.'' With a laugh, the merking followed his 2nd son out of the room, the purple and green tail swaying in the same motion as Butch's. The last to come out of the room was Boomer.

''Not to mention he's an awesome cook.'' The oldest son added with a quiet giggle.

* * *

''...and the last thing I saw was the gorgeous moon. You know, the big thing that lights up the night up there? The one Nona told us so much about?''

''And, and?! What was it like?! Was it really...ummm...''

''Silver?'' Boomer offered in amusement, making Brick nod his head wildly.

''Yeah, that!'' He confirmed with a wide, excited grin. His red eyes glitter like the stars above when he's excited or curious, Boomer found himself musing as he looked into his brother's eyes, before an amused laugh bubbled passed his lips. The face Brick was making was downright _hilarious_!

''Yes, it is silver, Brick. And, before you ask, the stars are golden as well.'' Boomer added after a slight pause as he saw his brother open his mouth to speak. That made the smaller merboy shut up.

''Umm...you don't have anything else to ask me, Brick?'' Blinking in surprise, the gold-haired merman looked down to his brother after he didn't say anything else in about 30 seconds. He usually babbled the day away about the world above and ''all the cool thing it makes''. Even with their cousin, who visited once a year and had recently turned 16, he fired question after question just as the answer he wanted came. _This_ was pretty much out of character for the small boy.

Brick shook his head hesitantly, before gulping down saliva, nervous red orbs meeting the surprised blue ones. The surprise soon faded away though, and Boomer smiled kindly at his brother. ''Go on, ask. What do you want to know?''

''Have you...'' Another gulp came from the merboy's throat. ''...Have you seen humans?''

Brick asked hesitantly, eyes averting themselves to the side as he pouted.

''Humans?'' Boomer asked in surprise; he knew that his brother was fascinated by the human world but he had no idea that _humans_, of _all_ things interested him. The barbarians of the world, persons, who didn't even believe in things that they hadn't laid their eyes on? _Those_ humans?

''Umm...I'm sorry to tell you this, but I didn't go close enough to actually see them. Why?'' He narrowed his eyebrows slightly at the flustered boy, who suddenly started waving his hands in front of himself while shaking his head wildly. Just what was the boy up to?

* * *

**4 years later...**

The whole room was quiet, eyes glued to the kingdom's king, Mojo J. Saru, a tall merman with a green and violet tail and his soon, who was kneeling before him, Mojo K. Butch. It was finally his coming-to age ceremony; now, all that's left to do is get the blessing from the king.

''I hereby pronounce, that you, Mojo K. Butch, have official allowance to go outside to see the world when you please.'' The man pointed his trident at Butch, who looked up towards his father with a small smirk. Suddenly, golden light enveloped him, and he felt warmth spreading through his body. Compared to the icy water always surrounding him, it felt like _heaven__._

''You can go now, my son. Enjoy your stay.'' Joyful cries from the crowd woke the boy up from his trance, clapping echoing throughout the room. Boomer, now a 20-year-old adult and the youngest brother, Brick, who recently turned 13, were among the crowd, Brick looking at Butch in joy, pride and, even if he hated to admit it, jealousy. Butch's tail now a light and dark green colour to prove his age, the pale merman happily swam out of the palace and into the darkness of the depths, swimming past the guards, who congratulated him as well.

* * *

''...oh, and I also came out just as the...sun was setting! That's what Nona called the big, glowing ball, right?''

''Yeah, that's right! So? What was the setting sun like? Was it pretty?'' A chuckle rolled past Butch's lips as Brick spoke. It was now about a day after he went to the surface. He saw plenty of things; villages, grass, rain, the sunset, and most of all, he saw_ people_. They appeared to be digging into...what was it called? Earth? No, their Nona used a different expression...Soil? Yeah, they were digging into the soil. Women and men alike had some weird, very weird things in hands and they swung them up and down. It was an amusing sight to see, to say the least.

''Yes Brick. It was very pretty.'' He petted they boy's head affectionately, which made the boy pout. Then, his face brightened up.

''By the way, have you seen the human? What were they like?'' He asked the same question he asked Boomer 4 years ago; he wanted an answer this time, and he knew his brother well enough to know that he went to have a closer look.

''They're weird.'' Butch stated bluntly, snorting at the thoughts, that filled his head. ''They just...work all day,ya know? With some weird things in their hands. They can't relax and besides, they have those 2 sticks growing out of them instead of a tail!''

''They're legs, Butch.''

''Whatever, I don't care. Look, up there is nice, yeah, but I still like it better here. And so should you.'' Brick pouted as his brother poked his forehead and he covered the body part with his palm.

''I don't wanna.'' Childishly, he stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms at his chest, making Butch sigh in frustration.

''You won't be thinking like that, once you turn 16.'' Butch has _never_ been more wrong in his life.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Yo! I'm back with another story! But, I'm telling you, I couldn't think of a tittle for this...Ugh! But, well, I wanted to have a _slightly different _story, so I came up with this. As you can see, instead of good-ol' Blossy being the mermaid, Brick is this time! And who's the princess? Blossom, of course! Slightly different, isn't it? Well, I hope you enjoy this story! :P And don't forget to review, _please_.**

**Emerald, In And Out!**


End file.
